Hallow's Eve
by Michelle Black a.k.a Elle
Summary: It's raining on this magical night and Michelle Black isn't happy. Who will listen to her woes?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**I feel terrible for what I did to them,but it's just too funny. Hopefully Remus forgives me.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night and the inhabitants of Grimmauld's place couldn't help but feel disappointed by the weather. But no one was as bummed out as a very familiar girl with electrifying green eyes.

"I wanted to go trick-or-treating!" whined Michelle, throwing herself on the carpet next to her pseudo-brother.

Harry automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his eyes never leaving the chessboard in front of him. He wasn't going to lose to Ron again.

"Give up, mate. If you haven't won the five games we've played, you definitely won't win this one." teased the red-head. Harry didn't bother answering. The girl sighed and whispered in his ear.

His green eyes met her own.

"You sure?" he asked. Michelle merely glared at him.

"Knight. D-5."

The dark-haired witch stood up and moved towards the kitchen. Maybe someone listen to her pathetic story there. Before she fully stepped out of the living room, she heard Harry's excited whoop and Ron's groan. She smiled to herself.

When she entered the kitchen, the sight that greeted her made her freeze.

All of the Weasley males had tied their ties around their heads and were huddled around the middle section of the kitchen table, hollering and jeering as of they were watching a quidditch match. Michelle took a step closer and laughed.

Sirius and Molly were sitting across from each other, dark scowls etched deeply across their faces, their hands clasped. They were arm-wrestling.

"5 galleons on mum!" shouted George Weasley, his twin brother nodded in agreement.

"Sorry boys,but as much as I love your mother, I think Sirius will win." Arthur said, wedging himself between them.

The dark-haired witch shook her head and slowly backed-tracked her way out of the kitchen. No one would bother hearing her in there.

Her eyes lit up.

She almost forgot about Ginny and Hermione. If anyone was going to listen to her troubles, it would be those two. They were, after all, her closest girlfriends.

She made her way to her room and was about to open the door when she heard something.

Michelle stood there with her head tilted to the side straining her ears to pick up any sound. Satisfied at not hearing anything, she opened the door.

She immediately wish she hadn't.

Hermione laid on the bed, her bushy hair sprawled around her like a halo, her tinker bell costume a crumbled heap at the foot of their share bed. Her face was scrunched up in pleasure.

Ginny, still in her costume, knelt in front of her, her face buried deep between the older girl's legs.

Michelle stood there, her eyes never straying from the girls.

A passion-filled moan erupted from the brightest-witch-of-her-age's mouth. It snapped the green-eyed witch from her horrified trance.

She hurriedly stepped out of the room and closed the door with a snap. Her heart thudding wildly against her chest. No wonder they would go to bed early.

Her face paled.

Oh! And all the times they would ask her to go to bed early with them…

Michelle ran towards Harry's room, hoping he didn't mind having a new roommate. Ron wouldn't.

She was greeted with complete darkness. Using the light of her wand as her guide, she slipped out of her Little-Boe-Peep outfit and put on one of her brother's old shirts.

She jumped into his bed and let out a content sigh. She always knew Mrs. Weasley gave Harry the better bed. She was just about to fall into the land of dreams, when a voice whispered in her ear.

"I've been waiting for you."

Chappy lips crashed her mouth against his. She screamed,but his lips swallowed the sound. She felt rough hands on her waist, slipping lower and lower…

The stranger paused and patted the dark-haired girl's most sacred treasure.

"You're not Harry."

The girl took this moment to push the man off her and quickly grabbed her wand to light up the room.

She met the astonished eyes of one Remus Lupin.

"Professor?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

"Oh, Michelle, you aren't Harry." He said, sounding almost disappointed. Her temper flared.

"Of course I'm not!" She snapped. She immediately closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. "Professor, _please_, tell me you aren't having some raunchy affair with Harry."

She re-opened her eyes to see Remus's sad face.

"No, I have only dreamed…" He trailed off.

Michelle tried not to burst into tears. Today was suppose to be a good day! Not this crazy nightmare. She was going to begin her self-pitying party when Remus spoke up.

"Say, you look a lot like Harry…"

"No."

"Come on, one little petting session and I'll do anything in return."

"Anything?" He nodded.

"Fine. As long as you first listen to me wallow."

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: Totally think I was high when I wrote this. Please Review! **


End file.
